You, me, and the pie
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Dean likes pie. James likes pie. Yeah, they live together or something. Oneshot. Just because. Graphic sex.


"Yo Diamond," Deans calls out, tipping his chin to the other guy in the room. He tosses an apple pie on the table, but James is hardly moved. He's got a mirror in his hand and is rather distracted by what he sees. Dean whistles. "Ey, James!"

"Hm?" James turns his head in Dean's direction but stays fixated on his own reflection.

"What the fuck man, are you like twelve years old or something?"

"I do my best to stay youthful looking, thank-you-very-much," James bats his eyes and shoots a smug look off into the distance. Dean puts his hands into his pockets and shakes his head, smiling. "What?" James asks.

"Nothin'," Dean sneers and wets his bottom lip with a thin sliver of tongue. One hand comes out of his pocket, lays on the pie and finally James looks over at him. "Y'know what keeps you lookin' young?" Dean asks.

"An intensive morning and evening skincare routine?" James asks with a big grin. His hazel eyes narrow at Dean and he smiles.

Dean rolls his eyes. "No, you idiot." He can't help but smile. "Try a little bit of that pie on my dick."

"What!? No!" James puts down his mirror in an instant and stares at Dean like he's about to throw up.

"It's _good _for you," Dean snickers. He flips open the box the pie is in and looks down at it. "You know you wanna."

"No I do not!" James shouts quickly.

"Heheh yeah right."

"I like women!"

"Sure, just like me," Dean flicks his tongue out at James and keeps chuckling to himself. He pokes his pinky finger into the middle of the pie and rubs some of the filling against his thumb. He watches it with his tongue between his teeth, and James steals a few glances over at what he's doing.

"Yeah, I see you lookin'," Dean laughs. He sticks out his lower lip and tips his chin in James's direction, then he slowly and seductively licks the pie off his finger and thumb. "C'mon, Diamond. You, me, the pie. It'll be _fuuuun_."

James frowns, though he blushes reluctantly. "No," he says daintily and shifts in his seat.

"Ja-aaames," Dean growls. The growing erection in his jeans needs some air, so he unzips the fly and gives it some.

James takes the mirror back in his hand and he stares into it with an angry façade. Deans sees that it's angled to look at _him _instead, so he strokes his own dick, smiling at James.

"I see you," Dean says. James pretends not to hear. "I said _I see you_. Diamond, you're an idiot."

"No I'm NOT!" James suddenly shouts. He sharply turns his head back to Dean but his eyes fall on the cock. It's out. It's hard. It's _big_.

"You like it?" Dean taunts, stroking the base but keeping his other hand tucked into his pocket.

"It's," James swallows and unsuccessfully looks up at Dean's eyes. "Big."

"You like it," Dean insists in a gravely tone. James stays silent but Dean can read well. He takes a few steps closer and James doesn't resist at all.

"It's gross," the Big Time Singer insists. "I don't want to do that."

Dean lets off of his dick briefly and sticks his fingers back into the pie. A big smear of filling is then rubbed across the shaft. He jerks himself off slowly, watching James as he bites his lower lip.

"I-it's gross," James says once more. He winces, blushing heavily, but keeps his eyes glued to the throbbing pie.

"C'mon, Diamond. C'mon." Dean blaps James in the cheek with his dick, getting a sticky smear of apple on it.

"Gross! Stop! You're making a mess!" James whines with a frown.

"Don't worry, we'll clean it up." Dean smirks like the filthy bastard he is, leans down and licks the pastry goo off. James closes his eyes. The tongue feels good. He can't resist. "Hmmmmm? You likey-likey me, huh?"

James swallows a lump in his throat as his breathing increases. His sparkly long lashes remain tightly closed together and now he can't resist but to lean against Dean's face. He remains silent, but Dean takes his other hand from his pocket and touches James's cheek. Suddenly he moves his face to make their lips meet. James doesn't hesitate. They kiss and they kiss hotly. Something flares up within the singer and he sucks on Dean's lower lip, but Dean breaks the kiss. He chuckles inappropriately.

"Alright, alright," he whispers to James. This naughty little smile remains on his face. "Sooooo…suck my dick?"

James silently agrees and smiles a little. Dean steps back and grins, then James looks down to the cock. It's magnificent.

"Just a li'l, okay?" Dean whispers.

"Mmm," James hums. He slowly leans in and puts his mouth other the dick. Dean shivers, shudders, and lets out a long-awaited groan.

"That's it, that's it," Dean coaxes. "Get that pie, boy."

James finds himself enjoying the sex act way too much. He closes his eyes and starts to move his head back and forth, giving Dean a fantastic all-over feel.

"Fuuuuuck," Dean groans. "Hohh-hoooh my God!" He puts both hands on the back of James's head, running his fingers through his hair and starts to thrust inside his mouth. James chokes a bit on the dick put keeps sucking. He likes it. He likes it an awful lot.

"You gonna be a good boy?" Dean asks. James opens his eyes narrowly and stares up at Dean just a bit, working his mouth and tongue in constant motion. "Gonna be a good boy and take daddy's load?"

It's kind of silly, but James goes along with it and is turned on regardless. He keeps sucking, teasing, tickling with his tongue. Dean grips into the soft brown hair and cries loudly. A thick load builds up in the base of his dick and, with an intense throb and scream of pleasure, he shoots his cum into James's mouth. He slumps his shoulders and sighs contentedly. James swallows and slips the cock out of his mouth.

"That's a good boy," Dean chortles. He wipes some sweat from his forehead with his sleep and pats James's head. "That's a good boy."

James gets to his feet and dusts himself off, then he points a finger into Dean's face and snaps, "Don't you tell _anybody_ about this." He smoothes his hair back and walks away.

Dean sits down at the table and stabs a fork into the pie. He rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Right, right. Don't tell anybody." He clicks his tongue once and starts eating.


End file.
